Shied Away
by deathrosekitty
Summary: HinataGaara. Oneshot SMALL poems surrounding Gaara and Hinata and their shyness and love.
1. Blushes For You

I don' t own Naruto, but I hope you GaaraXHinata lovers appreciate these.

**Chapter 1: Blushes For You  
Gaara's pov**

_I watch her play with her fingers  
And her look to the ground lingers  
Her face goes red  
My face loses dread  
Hinata blushed for me  
I feel so free!  
She kissed me!_

**NOTES:  
**Ah! The Last line! The last line! Review please.


	2. Weakness

**Chapter 2: Weakness**

_He cried when it happened  
When it happened again  
He let his emotions out  
By killing everyone, and then  
He cried and died  
Even more inside  
All because  
They found his weakness_

_Her blood pours in  
And pools around  
She sees his face  
And hears the sound  
Hooked in sorrow  
Horror can' t be there  
He's been through too much  
As she lies here  
She sees him come undone_

_Hinata dies alone  
He' s too busy to notice  
Gaara could' ve saved her   
If he only knew  
She was his greatest weakness  
He is ashamed of the truth  
But Gaara could have saved her  
And that weighs on his conscience to_

_If only to go back  
To choose Hinata over bloodshed  
To save her from himself  
That would place  
His emotions all to hell_

_He decides to kill them  
An easier choice to fill  
Instead of taking care of her  
Hinata died alone  
Now Gaara is no more  
Insanity comes  
He turns into the demon within  
Just to hide, and then be killed  
By his only friend_

_Gaara has no regrets  
Only if she had lived  
But this love turned out   
To tragic to tell in the end._

**NOTES:**

That's probably the longest poem that' s going to be on here unless someone asks for another one.

REVIEWS:

**Unerasable Scorn- **I' m glad you liked it and this longer poem is just for you!

**Saico- **Some of my poems don' t rhyme, but I'm glad you liked it!

**Nadramon- **Thanks! Glad you liked it!


	3. Angelic

**Chapter 3: Angelic**

_The stir _

_Of sleep_

_Never fails to make him weep_

_Harsh lines_

_Tough days_

_All fade away_

_She wakes_

_Kind as always_

_Putting a soft hand_

_On the side of his face_

_He is startled _

_Thinking it an enemy_

_Attacking at what he's not seeing_

_She dodges _

_With fear_

_Praying he'd know_

_She's the only one here_

_Regaining his senses_

_He sees what he has almost done_

_Lifting that kind hand of hers_

_He makes her know that they are one._


	4. To Dance

**Chapter 4:To Dance**

_She was clumsy_

_He was elogent_

_Even with the monsters past_

_He knew how to dance_

_No one knew_

_How he learned_

_To weave and hold_

_Twirl and let go_

_As they danced_

_A formal dance_

_He was a Hokage_

_She was a Hyuuga _

_Clumsily Hinata tripped_

_Stepped on him_

_Then recovered_

_Scared; shy_

_Sorry_

_Gaara seemed to smirk_

_Nearly laughs_

_He picks her up_

_Interprets her messups_

_Saves her fathers dignity_

_Earns a thanks from her_

_But secretly we all know_

_Gaara's always had a soft spot for_

_Frail girls_

_Hinata's not scared of him_

_For what is inside_

_Which makes him sort of happy_

_He's finally alive_

_Gaara comes to the Hyuuga house_

_Paying many visits_

_Only to see her_

_And wishes Hinata listens_

_"Come with me._

_To my village."_

_Her reply..._

_Maybe I'll say_

_Next time._


	5. A Reply

**Chapter 5: A Reply**

_She's stuck_

_To stay in Konoha to rot?_

_Or to Suna to live with one she loves?_

_Why does Hinata _

_Always get the hard choices?_

_To be away from family and friends_

_To be with one she loves_

_The shy girl tells Gaara she couldn't possibly_

_He stares at the floor_

_Sadly_

_Leaving two days later_

_Gaara asks again_

_"Come with me?"_

_Hinata shakes her head_

_Weakened by his question_

_But not willing to leave_

_She replies_

_"I can't leave everyone I know."_

_It's been a year now_

_The Suna Hokage refuses_

_To gaze onto another woman of his many choices_

_His love to the Hyuuga_

_Runs so deep_

_He still wonders_

_If she would stay_

_Gaara leaves to see her_

_Hinata_

_More lovely_

_Now in sight_

_Gaara is honest with her_

_"I can't forget you._

_I do love you._

_Please! Come with me._

_To Suna._

_Be with me."_

_She sighs sadly_

_He is suddenly ready for rejection_

_It never comes_

_A moment later_

_Hinata smiles as beautifully_

_As his thought of her were_

_"I'll go._

_I love you too."_

_In each others arms_

_The warmest of _

_Loving embracing_

_The two were finally ready_

_To start a life together._


	6. Haiku

**These are some haiku's that link from one to the other. Enjoy!**

6. Haiku

_Hinata can't stand  
The feathery touch of he  
Whose tattoo spells love._

_She shivers in his  
Embrace like fireworks wait  
To explode colors._

_The colors change her  
View of who is the one meant  
For her shy pale eyes._

_Gaara waits for her  
He needs not be violent  
He admires her._


End file.
